


Wrapped up for Christmas

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Family, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, Virgil sings and play guitar, christmas gifts, friends - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Patton and Virgil want to get each other a really special gift for Christmas. With the help of Roman and Logan, they are able to make that happen





	Wrapped up for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> To my good friend Sunny for Secret Santa, I hope you like it :3
> 
> Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year X

“Virgil?” Roman asked when he opened the door. Virgil stood there with his guitar and notebook, fidgeting slightly.  
“I um, I need your help,” Virgil told him biting his lip in embarrassment, looking at Roman through his fringe.  
“Sure, come in,” Roman stepped aside to let Virgil in, facing him when he closed the door, “So what’s up?” He asked, worry creeping into his voice.  
Virgil played with the hem of his hoodie with one hand,  
“Well I um, I want to write a song for Patton,” he began, a small smile appearing at the mention of his boyfriend, “I want to make it really special…”  
“And you want my help?” Roman finished, small smile on his face.  
Virgil nodded,  
“Yes please.”  
Roman felt warmth bloom in his chest, touched that Virgil would come to him for help,  
“Okay, let’s get to work,” he said.  
Virgil looked up, his face breaking into a thankful smile. 

“Logan, what’s the name of that band Virgil likes again?” Patton asked walking into the kitchen, Logan leaning against the counter with a cup of tea.  
“Hello to you too,” Logan greeted jokingly, “and what do you mean the band he likes? Virge likes a lot of bands.”  
“The band he just recently got into, what are they called again?” Patton asked again, “I want to get him some tickets.” He clarified at Logan’s confused expression.  
“Oh Bleacher’s,” Logan told him, smiling into his cup. Patton and Virgil’s relationship was adorable, they always made big gestures for one another. It happened ever holiday and on their birthdays.  
“Thank you,” Patton grinned, ordering tickets for the best seat in the house, “and done.”  
“That’s great,” Logan smiled, “Now can you please help me finish getting things ready for tomorrow?”  
Patton nodded, and they got to work as songs played softly on the radio. 

“You wrapped up for Christmas,” Virgil sang softly as he strummed the last notes on his guitar. He looked up at Roman who was in awe.  
“Do you think he’ll like it?” Virgil asked biting his lip.  
“I think he’ll love it,” Roman told him, arms wrapping around Virgil as the other boy hugged him.  
“Roman, Virgil, c’mon its time to watch Christmas Movie’s,” Logan called up to the two.  
“We’ll be right there,” Roman called back, walking towards the door after Virgil pulled away.  
“Hey Roman?” Virgil said, making the other stop in his tracks and turn around, “thanks.” He smiled shyly.  
“Anytime Virge,” Roman replied, soft smile on his face, “now let’s go and have some of Patton’s famous Hot Chocolate.”  
With that the two of them headed downstairs.  
Minutes later the four of them were cuddled up on the couch, wrapped in blankets with a mug of Hot Chocolate in their hands. Large smiles on their faces as they watched Nightmare Before Christmas.  
Halfway through the second movie Virgil snuggled into Patton’s side sleepily, head on his shoulder. Patton smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, the gentle motion lulling him to sleep. 

The next morning Virgil woke up warm, cuddled into Patton’s chest. He smiled and lay there for a few minutes, content to just be held.  
A few minutes later Patton stirred causing Virgil to look up at him,  
“Good morning,” Patton greeted with a soft smile, voice full of sleep.  
“Morning,” Virgil smiled back, “Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas,” Patton pressed a soft kiss to Virgil’s forehead. The two lay there for a few more minutes before finally getting up and going downstairs. 

The living room looked amazing. Last night Roman had decided to put up some more decorations.  
Now there was a large tree in the corner of the room, covered in twinkling lights and shiny baubles with a star on the top. A string of lights was wrapped around the railing of the stairs, tinsel around all photo frames. The fire was lit to give a warm cosy feeling, presents in a pile in front of the fire place. Virgil even noticed Mistletoe in the doorway to the kitchen, a smile breaking out on his face as his eyes lit up at the sight of it all.  
“Good morning and Merry Christmas,” Logan greeted with a smile, handing Patton a cup of tea.  
“Merry Christmas,” the duo chorused back.  
“Merry Christmas,” Roman announced as he walked in from the kitchen, wide grin on his face, “Now let’s open presents.”  
With that he tossed Virgil over his shoulder and headed over to the fire place, Virgil’s laughter ringing out. 

It was time to open presents.  
Roman had brought them all a Christmas jumper which Patton had immediately wiggled into.  
Logan had brought Roman a new sketchbook, Virgil a notebook and Patton a new onesie.  
Patton had brought Logan a new tie and a book, while he brought Roman Venom on DVD.  
Virgil had given Roman a handmade Eevee Plushie, while Logan was given a new Rubix cube to replace his old broken one.  
Finally it was time for Patton and Virgil to exchange their gifts with one another, Roman ran to get Virgil’s guitar.  
“Now I know it’s not much,” Patton said, handing Virgil an envelope, “but I hope you like it.”  
Virgil’s curiosity piqued as he opened the envelope, pulling out some folded paper. He gently unfolded it, tears springing to his eyes as he saw what they were,  
“You got me tickets to a Bleachers concert?” he asked in a small voice, not quite believing it.  
“I did,” Patton nodded, small smile on his face, “Do you like it?”  
“I love it, thank you,” Virgil grinned hugging Patton tightly, the other male’s arms wrapping around him in return.  
They pulled away and Roman handed Virgil his guitar,  
“Okay I guess it’s my turn. So, I wanted to get you something really special,” Virgil said, tuning the strings, “but I couldn’t think what, nothing seemed good enough. Then I decided to write you a song. Roman helped with the lyrics,” he smiled nervously, aware he was starting to ramble, “Anyway, I, uh, I hope you like it.”  
With that Virgil strummed and began to sing,  
“I’ve been gone a long, long time  
But it’s that time of year,”  
As he sang Patton’s eyes welled up with tears, smile never leaving his face. 

“I want you wrapped up for Christmas,” Virgil finished and the other three applauded, successfully making him blush.  
Virgil looked at Patton through his bangs, seeing the tears on the other male’s cheeks,  
“Did you like it?” He asked nervously, “I know it’s not a material item but,”  
“Virgil,” Patton cut him off gently, smiling reassuringly at him, “I loved it. Thank you.”  
Virgil smiled widely leaning over and kissing Patton softly on his lips. Patton smiled and pulled Virgil closer, deepening the kiss.  
Logan and Roman escaped to the kitchen to give the duo some privacy, getting breakfast ready.  
Patton slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Virgil’s,  
“Love you Patton,” Virgil whispered with a soft smile.  
“Love you too Virgil,” Patton smiled back, giving him another soft kiss, “Merry Christmas baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link for the song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhgR2CKZyJE


End file.
